green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic and Dragons 1, The Adventures Begin
Magic and Dragons 1, The Adventures Begin (Simply Magic and Dragons 1). is a Fantasy Youtube movie Released in March 2016. Sypnosis After Carlton Maded it From Vietnam, He Met Thomas, But He Ran away from Thomas. Percy and James Caught Him.Then Green Came and Said that Carlton Had to Shunt with Salty.Then a Dark Cloud appeared. But 5 Seconds Later it became Rain. Then Green told Them it was time to Go Back To Tidmouth Sheds.Back at the Sheds, Thomas Told them all about Carlton. Then a New engine that Thomas Never Met before. He Asked his Name and he Said it was Lee (Engine).He said he Came from Tokelau.Bob Unit 2 came and said that Lee shall Come back to His Shed.Green told Carlton,Thomas,Percy, and James that they Had to go to New York City Where Mr. Burns Invaded and Spawned Dragons.Bob Unit 2 Came and Said that Percy had to Pull The mail also. During the night, Percy got a mail, and it was a Ripoff (Awesomeadrial The Movie) The Next Day The 4 Engines, The Five Bob Units, T-Bone, Green, Red, Homer Simpson, Greg Heffley, Phineas, Ferb and Some Good Dragons came to the Portal to New York City to Battle the Villans.The Villans Were trying to blow up The World.They went to the Portal and saw Darkness. Green ProDuctions, His Brother, Pingu, and Homer will make it to the top of The Castle and Stop The Villans. Then Bob Unit 1 Said That He, 2 and 3 Will Come also and 3 Said They Need Thomas and Carlton to Make it to The Top because there Was Rails Over There.Phineas Said that Doofenshmirtz was Trying to Take the Rails off so no one could make it at the Top. So Bob Unit 2 Said that they Need Tools and Green Said Everyone else Go find some other Villans To Battle for The Missing Treasures. The Missing Treasures Came with These Items * Jewels * Wands * Swords * Samurai Helmets * Tacos * Bow And Arrows They needed Weapons so James Gave Them Weapons to Battle.T-Bone turned to Train Form and Told everyone to Hop on Him.They Grabbed Everything what they Need.The one swho were going to the Top were Blocked by Armies of Norm-Bots.Bob Unit 3 Chews on them and Saves everyone Else.Then Some Idiotic Nerds came and Battled the Heroes.They Attacked them and Moved to The Next Level. They were Knockoff Thomas's and They used Thomas and Carlton to Ram Them with Swords Taped on them.Then the Cheap and Nasty Dark Side Clones Broke easily.Then To the ones Battling the Armies of others, Percy Struggles withone and said that he needed Help and James came and got the Enemy that Percy was Battling.Bob Unit 4 Used his Magical Spells and Got his Enemies Away.They Get Battling and Battling And Battling. Back At The Sheds Back at The Sheds The engines were EXTREMELY Bored.Henry Didn't wanted to Play with Gordon.Toby Wanted to go to The Adventure and Emily didn't want to Be Bored. Toad Tols Them That There wore Engine Replacements and they were Stella and Happy.They Didn't want THEM Here. Toad Told Them TOO BAD!"Henry Growled, Gordon Yelled, Edward still Red His Book. Toby Threw Water Ballons and Emily Went off to Work Back At NYC The ones Making it to the top Maded it to The Top.Red Founded his Mystic Red Suit (From Cartoon Mashup) But it was turned into A Robot and it was called "Mecha Red".Cole Kicks it and Got Pantsed by someone.Homer Tried to Find someone To Pantsed. And Bob Unit 4 Tries not to Laugh.The Mad Pantser Caught Homer Also. So Green Kicked his Face.Ice King Froze Phineas and A Dragon Snatched Ferb.Green Founded Mr Burns and said that he Needed To Stop.But He kicked Him and Green Fell into A Portal. The Battle Continues Green see's Mr Burns and Uses his Sword and Battled him and said THIS IS SPARTA! Then Kickes Mr Burns. After Mr Burns Got Kicked, Tina Rex Snaches and Green Saw Diesel 10 and Claw Wreseled. And Red Rammed Ice King, Got Frozen and Phineas Got Doofenshmirts , then Grabbed Bart and used his sling shot .Then Green Spawned a Portal For Mario, Luigi to Come.They Battled Bowser. Then Red Stopped the Darkness and The Heroes Saved The Rest from the Other Villans.The Town was Saved and went Back to Metropolis. The End? Or is It? The Polis Celebrated The Saved City and when the Camera Moved and saw a hole and Do you Know who it is? Characters * Green ProDuctions * His Brother * Pingu * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane * Lloyd * Bob Unit 1 * Bob Unit 2 * Bob Unit 3 * Bob Unit 4 * Bob Unit 5 * T-Bone * Greg Heffley * Homer * Percy * Thomas * James * Carlton * Gordon * Mario * Luigi * Donald and Douglas * Hash Brown * Henry * Emily * Toby * Morshu (Cameo) * Spongebob (Cameo) * Squidward (Cameo) Characters (Villans) * Mr Burns * Diesel 10 * Zombie Tubbies * Ganondorf * Doofenshmirtz * The Mad Pantser Locations * Metropolis * New York6 * Tidmouth Sheds * Villans Castle The Process of Magic and Dragons Originally, they were supposed to use Movie Maker with an old 2011 Camera. Until 2015, it is revealed to use Sony Vegas Pro 12/Final Cut Pro X and iMovie with Vocodex and an iPad Mini 4. Also, the official release date is at March 2016. Trivia *The Cover was made at 2014 *The Official Release was Somewhere around March 2016 *The Trailer was unlisted due to the fact that Gr33n can get made fun of at school and then he can possibly cause a suicide Category:Series Category:Movies Category:Magic and Dragons